


Sharing Is Caring

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Dean and Castiel's relationship has finally upgraded from 'friends' to 'lovers', the hunter and the ex-angel have to learn how to share a bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

The chattering of his own teeth was what woke Dean up in the middle of the night. It took him a second to realize that he was in fact  _freezing._  He groaned as he opened his eyes, immediately finding out what had caused his discomfort.

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean cursed silently as he turned over to check on the sleeping man beside him, the one who was clearly hogging the covers, leaving Dean completely exposed.

Dean was tempted to roughly wake the ex angel up as payback, but when he looked at the peaceful expression on Castiel’s sleeping face, he didn’t have the heart to do it. After all, the two of them  _both_ needed to get used to sharing a bed, keeping in mind that it had only been a week since their relationship had finally upgraded from ‘I need you’ to ‘I love you’.

With a deep sigh, Dean attempted to subtly pry some of the blankets from Cas’ tight grip without waking him up.

“Come on, Cas… Let go.” Dean whispered in encouragement as he tugged.

After a good five minutes Dean succeeded, and he draped some of the blankets over himself, planning to go back to sleep.

Dean was already dozing off again, when Castiel suddenly started  _snoring_. The exasperated groan that Dean let out didn’t wake Cas up; instead, the snores got louder. On top of that, Castiel rolled over, pulling all of the blankets with him once again.

“That’s it,  _enough!_ ” Dean huffed, frustrated because his boyfriend seemed to be the most impossible person to share a bed with in the history of ever.

Dean’s hand reached out and grabbed Cas’ shoulder, firmly shaking him. There were some muffled protests from Castiel’s side, but after a long moment he turned to face Dean. Cas looked positively disorientated at first, but when he saw Dean, a smile instantly formed around those lips that Dean loved to kiss so much.

This was one of the things that Dean hated the most; when he was about to give Cas a piece of his mind, but couldn’t, because the former angel was innocently peering up at him with those big blue eyes, looking all sleepy and adorable.

Dean was about to mildly scold him anyway, when Cas sighed and cuddled close to Dean, tucking his head under Dean’s chin as his arms snaked around Dean’s waist. Cas’ fluffy hair was tickling Dean’s face, and Dean was greeted by the faint smell of shampoo.

“I love you, Dean.” Cas slurred sleepily. “Wait… was there any reason you… woke me up?”

 _Yes, there was_. But Dean’s will to pick a fight with his boyfriend had already evaporated after hearing Cas say those three words of reassurance that Dean always loved to hear.

“No… Go back to sleep, Cas.” Dean mumbled, cradling Cas closer to his chest. “ _I love you, too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
